


Superhero

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Homophobia, Inspiration, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin isn't about to let Alice give up her dream.





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous & @trueloveismagic requested: Curious Archer + 1 (“Your art matters, it’s what got me here.”) Takes place post canon.

Having an artist for a spouse wasn’t always easy. Alice was inspired at all times of the day and night. Often, she didn’t collapse into bed until the sun was rising. Even so, Robin was supportive. She never wanted to discourage her wife from chasing her dreams.

 

Sadly, not everyone felt this way.

 

Alice had gotten a job making comics for the Storybrooke Mirror, and it truly was a dream come true. She was paid for her art and was now known more than just “the other Hook’s daughter” or “Robin’s wife”. Still, it wasn’t always a good thing.

 

While gay marriage was legal across the U.S, the United Realms followed a different law system. Regina obviously wanted to keep it in place, as did most of the realms. Some areas, however, were more conservative than others. They hadn’t won the vote and in the end, gay marriage stayed legal and it was also illegal to not serve same sex couples.

 

Alice portrayed the rift in one of her cartoons and while most found it hilarious, some viewed it as an attack. They left nasty notes in her office, wrote hurtful letters to the editor. The language used wasn’t just homophobic, Alice could handle that, she had dealt with it for a while. It was those who attacked her style. She ignored it as much as she could, but all of the hate got to her.

 

A week after the cartoon was released, Robin found Alice gathering up her tools in a garbage bag. “What are you doing?”

“I’m quitting the Mirror.”

“You can’t do that.”

“I have to. My art clearly means nothing to these people.”

“Seriously? Your comics have helped shape people’s minds. It’s partially why gay marriage won in the U.R.”

“That doesn’t matter when I get notes about how much it sucks and how I’ll never be a professional.”

Robin frowned. “Your art doesn’t suck. It’s just subjective and some people are idiots.”

“I’m clearly getting through to no one. My art doesn’t matter, so I might as well quit while I’m ahead. Maybe I can get my old job with Tiana back.”

“Hey.” Robin grabbed hold of her hands. “Your art is amazing. You have made such a difference in everyone’s lives with it.”

“Yeah, right.”

“It’s made a difference in mine. Do you know how long I waited to see myself represented? How long I worried that I may not be able to be my true self? Your art matters, it’s what got me here. You inspire me, Al. More than you’ll ever realize and I know it’s not just me. If you quit, you’ll be depriving everyone of your magic.”

Alice bit her lip. “You really think so?”

“I know so.” Robin pecked her lips. “Now, I do believe you have a deadline.”

Alice slowly smiled. “You hate when I work late.”

“Just this once, I can look the other way.”

 

Two days later, the Mirror featured a new comic. This time, an original superhero. She was blonde, with thick glasses and N on her chest. Her girlfriend was an artist and together, they saved the world. Tower Girl with her art, Nobin with her inspirational words and bow and arrow. There were haters, of course, but at the end of the day, Alice didn’t care. This was one project that no one could steal her enjoyment from.


End file.
